You're Not Her
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [To Be Continued] Remy has a little problem on his hands. He has to crush the hopes of one woman to fulfill a promise to another. Possible Romy. Please Feed the Fix...R&R!
1. You're Not Her

**Disclaimer:** If I can figure out how to make the Rajin' Cajun flesh and blood, then will he finally belong to me? No, huh. Well, just thought I'd check.

The black clouds that came rumbling late in the afternoon should have given her a warning. Rainy days had never been good for her and rainy nights usually bode worse for her. However, her day had gone so well when she had heard Remy LeBeau was planning something for tonight. The news had sent her into a heart fluttering day dream, thinking about all the romantic things he had done with her in the past. She was definitely a sucker for romance. How she wished that wasn't true. Then maybe she wouldn't be so broken as she was now.

"So I guess what we had together doesn't mean anything?"

Gambit had been dreading this moment for a long time. As he took a seat on the edge of the large soft bed, he thought back to all those endless motorcycle rides that eventually led him down his current path. It wasn't until the last one, the longest one of all, that he had finally made up his mind and knew what he had to do. So here he was, in her room, telling her what his heart had chosen, or rather whom.

"'Course it means somet'ing, chere. We'll always have dat, but Remy deserves a chance t' be happy, jus' like you."

She slowly turned from the night darkened window where she had been looking out to the pouring rain drenching the mansion's perfectly manicured grassy lawns, facing him with her beautiful tear streaked face. As she walked across the room to sit on the bed next to him, Gambit buried his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He had expected emotions to run rampant in the space between them. Anger, rage, jealousy, even a flurry of smacks, but nothing had prepared him for the silent sorrow emanating from the softly sobbing girl beside him.

"I thought you were happy. Even if you weren't, I still held the hope that you and I would live happily together again one day. I guess I just couldn't see the reality that has been staring me in the face this whole time."

Gambit raised his head from his hands as he felt her raise her arm to her own face to wipe away more tears. There was one thing he couldn't stand and that was making those for whom he genuinely cared cry. Instinct made him want to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. Instinct was a very hard thing to fight. No matter what he said or did for her, at this moment in time there was no way he could tell her it would be okay. To her, everything she had come to know and love was crashing down around her. Her world was falling apart and little girl dreams of finally finding and marrying her Prince Charming were breaking down right in front of her face. So instead of giving her the comfort he knew she was yearning, he stayed silent through the ensuing uncomfortable silence.

"Just tell me one thing: what does she have that I don't have? Why does she make you so much more fulfilled than I ever did or could?"

Wow. That was definitely a loaded question he hadn't expected. The girl beside him was one who rarely cared what other people cared concerning her. She did things her own way and didn't care if she was praised or outcast for her actions. On top of that, he could never think of an instance where she wanted to be compared to someone else. She was her own individual, unique from all others, and was very confident in that fact. As much as the question had thrown him off guard, his solo rides had given him enough time and self-analyzing to provide him with the answer which had previously been so elusive to him. Well, at least it was elusive to the part of his mind that consciously admitted to things.

"Well, no offense t' you, chere, but dere's no comparison t' her. Everyt'ing Remy needs is everyt'ing she be. She gives me more dan I could ever want, more dan I e'er thought I wanted. You won' believe dis, chere, but for once Remy's satisfied wit' a femme."

She half chuckled half sobbed next to him. She never thought she'd hear the words fall forth from his mouth, but if they did she had hoped they would be regarding her. How could she have been so fooled, so deluded? The more she thought about all their interactions the more she realized he had played her just like he did with any other woman. Sure there were plenty of sweet words, smoldering glances, and heart stopping touches, but that was just the charm the Cajun naturally possessed.

"I take it she's back there right now planning some beautiful fairy tale wedding and all."

Now it was Gambit's turn to laugh and he was more grateful for the change in his mood, if even temporary, than anyone on the planet could possibly know. His rich voice bounced slightly off the walls of the moderately sized bedroom. It quickly died when he noticed her wince. He remembered she once told him she loved his laugh because when he held her in his arms she could feel the joyous noise reverberate through her being.

"Non, I highly doubt she's doin' anyt'ing like dat. Haven' even asked her yet. An' even if I had, she's not like dat, not lookin' for her knight in shining armor."

Truth was she thought she had already found him when Gambit came along. That made him think of all the trouble they had gone through concerning their relationship. If everything was as crystal clear to others like it was to him it wouldn't even matter if he asked her or not since everyone the couple knew already considered their nuptials shortly forthcoming anyway if not obligatory.

As quickly as that all ran through his mind it was just as quickly erased when he once again heard that gut wrenching laugh/sob.

"She's stupid then, 'cause, Remy darlin', you are more than some stupid tired old cliché."

Gambit let silence fall between them. When she didn't make a move to protest anymore he got up to walk toward the window. As he looked at the dark green blades that sparkled as the moonlight was trapped in the raindrops he thought about how he never thought he would live in a mansion like this again. When he was first exiled from what he considered his childhood home he hadn't held much hope for the future. Now he was walking away from the only home he had known in a long time and from something that could be considered a sure thing in order to spend his life with a woman he never thought would be able to tame him. The more he thought about her beautifully jaw dropping face, her silky soft hair, her glittering jewel like eyes, the more he realized he had nothing more to say. With the worst of the storm over the only thing he wanted in the world was to get back home to his love. As if sensing his thoughts she began to speak before he got the chance.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your freedom now. I'm sure you're anxious to get back to her."

She didn't make any move to go to him so he turned to her. Reaching in to his trench coat he pulled out the one object that symbolized everything that was left between them. Taking the few steps toward the bed Gambit handed it to her, in a way giving back everything he had taken.

"If you'd do Remy dis last favor, he'd be eternally grateful t' you, chere."

She sighed, resigning herself to the fate that had fallen between them. She should have been more aware, cherished every moment they had together. She should have known she couldn't bring an end to his wild ways. She should have known he was never meant to be hers. As much as all these realizations hurt the worst of it was she actually fooled herself into believing they might actually be able to make it even though her instincts had told her not to start a relationship with the Cajun charmer.

It had just taken a matter of minutes and now it was all over. As she once again looked into the dismal night she watched his retreating figure as his motorcycle headed down the driveway. In her heart she knew she would never see him again. He belonged to _her_ now, the other woman. If she had been willing to be honest with herself she knew he had never been hers and in reality she was the other woman. As more tears spilled over her delicate face she had to admit that nothing, not even the end of time, would ever be able to tear them apart. And she wasn't sure if she wouldn't be broken for the rest of her life.

The End. Or Is It?

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, this has been done before. But- - - has there ever been a cliff hanger at the end of one before? After all, who IS this woman that Remy just left broken hearted in his wake? And to which woman is he going home? What was the object that symbolized so much? What do you _think _you know? Maybe if you leave me a little review I'll post the answers to all these questions and more!


	2. She's Not You

****

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the other X-Men, but Rogue and Gambit are mine, all MINE! Uh-oh, I think they heard me that time. Gotta go---

The day was so incredibly hot as the sun beat down on the posh pool area of the estate, tanning the women laying on the lounges and burning the men splashing around in the water. The cool refreshing liquid seemed to be the only relief from the heat that hung around earlier in the week and promised to stay into next. Of course the manor itself had air conditioning, but other than the high temperature the day was absolutely gorgeous. It was a wonderful opportunity to retreat under the shade of the great leafy branches one of the many trees on the property provided and share a picnic with a lover.

One of the beauties tanning in the sun's rays softly sighed to herself as she moved her arms from under her chin, giving her the leverage she needed to flip over to lay on her back. Grabbing a magazine, she flipped through thinking about the missed opportunity.

'Too bad my lover isn't here to lazily spend the afternoon eating on a checkered blanket in the fresh air. I wonder when Remy is going to get back anyway.'

At the thought of his name, she couldn't help but reminisce about how she had ended up with him and all they had been through. She still couldn't believe she had dedicated three years of her life to him. Or that he had done the same for her, being the ladies man he was. A smile slowly formed across her face. That was the whole point - Remy LeBeau _was_ a ladies man.

'Now he's just this lady's man.'

Suddenly a frown chased away her sweet smile as she remembered exactly why he wasn't there. It was just three days ago when he came to her and told her the truth about where he had been previously in his life before finding his real home. She had been absolutely furious when she found out about the other woman. At first she didn't care about any explanation he had for the admission. It had been just like him to have another woman while he was supposed to be dedicated to her, at least he always claimed to be dedicated to her.

After letting her hot Southern temper cool off, she realized it had been unfair of her to judge him for past actions. The important thing was he was giving everything there up, including her, in order to be completely committed. As he put it he was "tying up" a part of his life he should have taken care of a long time ago, at least three years ago anyway.

The next day he had packed lightly, said a quick good-bye, and promised to return quickly before hopping on his bike and tearing down the driveway. It wasn't until he had faded from her sight that she allowed a few stray tears to spill. She knew it was a twenty-one hour drive from New Orleans to Westchester, but she still wished he would have flown or something since he would have been back much quicker.

Giving up on actually trying to read a magazine in her current state of deep thought, she closed her eyes and tried to relax a little. She must have dozed off or something because she missed the sound of a motorcycle moan up the driveway. Of course even if she had been awake that sound shouldn't have gotten up her hopes as half the guys preferred bikes over any other vehicle.

Feeling a cooling wind and seeing the bright light of the sun blotted out by shadow, she cracked her eye open to see if it was starting to get cloudy.

"Nice view, chere."

No sooner had she taken a peek and heard that Southern twang that she was off the lounger and throwing herself into the arms of the man she knew she truly loved. She knew it wasn't a dream when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. That, and everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at her because apparently she had squealed like a school girl.

"I take it you missed me."

"You'll never know! How'd it go?"

She smiled as they broke apart and he started to lead her by hand toward the manor. She only had a second to grab all her things before following the gentle pull as he kept walking.

"Com'on. Remy been driving far too long in order t' get back t' you. Let's go inside to let me rest and I'll tell you all 'bout it."

After crossing the short distance between the pool and the mansion's patio and climbing the two flights of stairs to their room, Remy flopped down on their bed absolutely exhausted from the past three days. Deciding to play with her a little bit, he let out a slight snore, pretending to be catnapping.

"Oh no you don't. You have to tell me what happened before you get any sleep."

Laughing as she pounced down on top of him, straddling his waist, he put up his hands in mock surrender before letting them fall to her hips. She quickly found herself held tightly in the compromising position, unable to get away.

"Okay, okay. But only if you let me take advantage o' th' situation."

She saw the glint in his red black eyes and couldn't decide if it was the light from the open window or his glowing from his emotions. It didn't really matter what the spark was from, she was glad to have him home and back in his playful mood. However, she wasn't going to get distracted easily.

"Nuh-uh, Cajun. You tell me what happened and then you can do whatever you want, but not until then."

She could be firm when she wanted and he could pretend to reluctantly give in when he wanted. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he made to sit up, giving her the hint to move from her compromising position. Sitting side by side together Remy started to replay the past day's events.

"She was more broke up 'bout it den I t'ought she'd be. Cried a lot. Least she didn' scream an' yell like I was 'spectin'. Asked what made you so special."

"What'd you tell her?"

Remy sighed again and took her hand in his. How many times was he going to have to tell this fille that she was everything to him. As she looked at him expectantly he decided it would be at least once more.

"Tol' her that I t'ought you were perfect an' dere was not'in' to change 'bout you an' I like dere was with her an' I. How you get t' me in a way no one e'er got t' me before. I t'ink what finally got her was when I tol' her not'in's e'er come close. T'ink it finally sunk in den an' she realized we weren' meant t' be together like you an' I."

As he finished he stared down at his hands in his lap waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he looked up to find unshed tears brimming in her eyes. He could tell it was taking all her will power to prevent herself from breaking down. He'd broken a record. He'd managed to make two women he for whom he deeply cared to want to shed tears. Of course, that in itself was a record as he had never before in his life cared for more than one woman, much less two. Remy was shaken out of his reverie when she finally did decide to speak again.

"You really think that?"

He looked her point blank in the face, his red black eyes searching her watery ones. When he was finished she would never doubt him again.

"Chere, she's not you. I don' wan' not'in I don' got. You give me every'ing and more den I t'ought I could e'er need. And no one, no where, no time is dat e'er gonna go 'way or am I gonna change. I already done 'nough changing 'cause o' you an' I won' be doin' no mo'."

It only took those first few words to set her fears and insecurities to rest. She reached out and grabbed him, burying her head into his neck and warm embrace. He gladly wrapped her in his arms. She would never question him again. Of course, the rest of what he said also may have had something to do with it. After a few long deserved precious moments holding each other, she pulled away just enough to look him in the face.

"Did she do what you asked?"

Remy pulled away a little more, enabling him to reach the object he had carried from New York to New Orleans. Handing it over to her he watched as she let her eyes roam all over it before seeking out his embrace again and letting the once precious object fall to the floor.

"Yeah, she gave me what I asked wit'out a fight. We're completely together now."

"Well, almost."

She gave him a good-natured poke, implying exactly what he knew was the next step. He laughed lightly and she pulled even more closer to her than he thought was possible.

"Give ol' Remy a break, chere. He jus' got divorced a few hours ago."

"And I want to grab you up before anyone else decides she wants you."

Trying to get her mind off what he didn't doubt would plague him until he asked her, Remy pushed her away from him to lie on the bed, effectively capturing her hands in one of his above her head. Laying next to her, he let the space between their mouths close, leaving just a hair's breadth separating them. She quickly sucked in a breath, knowing the sensations he would soon dispense over her entire body.

"'Sides, Remy hasn' seen his fille in a couple days. You got m' all excited jumpin' on top of him like you did. Don' you owe me a good welcome home?"

The distance was suddenly nonexistent, though who moved to initiate the passionately searing kiss wasn't clear. Rogue broke the contact as she smiled widely at the thought of no one coming between them again, the divorce papers bearing Belladonna Boudreaux's signature long forgotten as it was kicked onto the floor.

The End. No, really. I swear.

****

Author's Note: I know I didn't write accents, but then you'd know which lovely lady was getting left. Would have posted sooner, but stupid FFN wouldn't let me in over the weekend. Sorry for making you all wait-it really wasn't my fault :)

****

R/R: **BananaPanda:** I'm so glad you fell into my little plot with the paragraph about the x-mansion. You'll love the next one. It just seemed right to have _her_ say  
" darlin' " right there. I don't know why, just did. Also, I am so upset over what's going to be happening in the comics the next few months that I don't think I could _probably _ever write anything but a Romy:) Thanks for pushing the blue button.

abril4: Wow, that almost makes me want to change a couple things. Just kidding :) Thanks for the review!

Prexistence: You know, you just made me have my dumb blonde moment of the week: " am guessing its within the country if he went on his motorcycle" - No, it could be on another continent, oh, wait, he can't drive his motorcycle over the water! DUH:) Thanks for the laugh, that was definitely a good one, and for the review.

RogueWizz: No worries, you probably already know who they are now :) As for _her, _I wanted to write an ex that didn't go kicking and screaming for once. Once. Only once. And definitely agree on the fav character, though I think mine's tied between Rogue and Remy. Don't think I could pick one or the other. Well… Thanks for the little blue button push!

Chica De Los Ojos Café: It's not the end! So glad you liked it and thanks for the review :)

kyo-kitty: You really know your Remy history! Here's a cookie :) Ugh, don't make me gag over CANDRA. I hate her as much as I used to hate Emma and Jean. Conniving little witch. Although I get a feeling Mystique's about to be on my list coming over the next few months. Thanks so much for the good words.

ishandahalf: LOL! image of bunny tweaked out on crack hopping around in head. So glad to hear you like it so far. Sorry I made you twitchy :) Thanks for reviewing!

andtothenoise: Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long! Didn't mean to since I had the second chapter ready the day after the first post. Don't worry, there's enough trouble ahead for Romy and I wouldn't walk away with a terrible, horrible, bad ending. Thanks for pushing the blue button :)


End file.
